The New Me
by HoldMeForEverF
Summary: Sakuraba finally got his hair cut and his serious attitude for American football. And now it's time for Takami to also show how serious he is about Sakuraba.


Sakuraba was never the person to trust much in himself. He was not a real ace of Oujou and the spotlight was never his. He became an idol and gained such popularity that he had never imagined.

But… he grew tired of it. It never did bring him any joy or made him feel better. He wanted to become a real man and not the one who was all over the magazines and TV.

The day Sakuraba cut his hair was a day he would never forget. But not just because he finally looked like a man, but because of something else too.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm on my way! I'm right in front of school!" Sakuraba yelled in to his cellphone. He was running late. He had to meet Takami about 20 minutes ago, but it took longer than expected to get his hair he saw Takami he ran right up to him.

"Takami! Sorry, I'm late!" Sakuraba said. Takami just stared at him with open mouth.

"Sakuraba…. Your hair… is gone?" Was the only thing he could say.

"Well, I decided that my idol look was not appropriate for American football. I want to be a serious player after all." The blonde simple stated and smiled at the other man. "Let's go to class. I have history. It's gonna be bad if I'm late!" Sakuraba laughed and took off. Takami just stared at him.

As the final bell for the day rang, Sakuraba took his bad and went ahead. He had kind of a weird feeling. Whenever he saw Takami in school (every recess he had just been staring at him and almost not saying a word). What was wrong with that guy?

While walking and thinking, Sakuraba didn't notice as somebody cam, be right behind him and placed his hand on the reciver's shoulder.

"What the…?" Sakuraba began as he turned back and saw Takami.

"I'm sorry if I scared you… but I have to talk to you. Would you come with me to my house?" Takami asked.

'Alright…" Sakuraba didn't know what else to say. Takami's face was all red, he wasn't looking at the blonde but to the ground and he looked extremely bothered by something. It was like he had something big to say, so Sakuraba just agreed, not asking a word. Takami had such a serious look on his face that the other just had to find out what was going on.

As the two boys reached the house, there was a lot of unspoken tension between them. None of them spoke during the walk.

Takami opened the door for Sakuraba and the both entered the house. When they reached Takamis room, Sakuraba just sat on the bed and waited for the other to start talking. The quarter back sat right next to him… too close to him.

"Haruto… " was all he said and crushed his lips on Sakurabas'. Sakuraba was so surprised that he didn't even reacted and forgot to close his mouth. He only noticed that when Takami's tongue entered.

Takami suddenly stopped and moved fast away from Sakuraba.

"I… I'm sorry. I don't know what got in to me… Please forgive me Sakuraba!"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Sakuraba blew up like a volcano. "This was the reason you were looking all freaked out all day? Why couldn't you just say it like a man. What's wrong with you and why the hell and you being sorry for?" HE continued to yell.

Takami just sat there with a blank expression, not realizing what the other was saying.

"Come here, Ichiro!" Sakuraba said and leaned against Takami brushing his lips against the other's.

Their kiss began slowly and soon it was something more. Sakuraba was lying on the bed with Takami on top. Their clothes thrown around the room and the only sounds were some genly moans and kisses.

"Takami, why did you do this?" Sakuraba suddenly asked as he was currently being held by the quarterback.

"It's easy. I love you." He said and kissed Sakuraba's cheek.

"Hah. That comes from the man who was so unsecure just a while ago." Sakuraba laughed a little bit of nervous.

"I was scared you would reject me. I've always had strong feeling for you. And during the last two months, you became so determined to play American football, you gave your all… you became serious about the "White knighs". And today… when I saw you… I couldn't help it. You looked amazing with your hair short. I was at a loss of words." Takami said. He had regained his cool and was now holding Sakuraba in his arms and embracing him with the thought of never letting him go.

"Takami… you're such an idiot." The reciver smiled. "How could I even reject you. I've always been there when you needed and never gave up because I knew that you and others from the team will be there for me. And you showed me that you need me. So here I am. I love you so much, Takami."

With that they began kissing once more. When the sun rose the next day, the two boys were asleep and embracing each other.


End file.
